


Thanks, B.A.

by Fred_erick_Frankenstein



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH!!!, Sketches, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_erick_Frankenstein/pseuds/Fred_erick_Frankenstein
Summary: Some fanarts of my favorite members of "The A-Team" - Murdock and B.A.I hope you like them :)
Relationships: B. A. Baracus & H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, B. A. Baracus/H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Shut up fool!




	3. You're back, big guy!

**Author's Note:**

> It might be better if you'd look at them at your computer than on mobile - they turned out pretty big😅😅
> 
> You can also find these on Tumblr, but I have the feeling that the fandom there is even smaller than here, which is sad considering it's a really cool show!!!  
> (https://liliemsharpe.tumblr.com/post/189526892885 for anyone interested)


End file.
